


Механизм

by robin_puck



Series: Как это работает [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Механизм

– Честно? – Тони перевернулся на спину, потягиваясь и закидывая руки вверх, на сбитые подушки. – Когда мы только встретились, я и понятия не имел, что ты способен на такое.  
– Какое – такое?  
– Секс… – Тони глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, его грудь с медленно сохнущими полосками пота поднялась выше и опала, и Стив невольно облизнулся. – Секс с мужчиной. Разнузданный секс с двумя мужчинами одновременно... Признаться, был уверен, что ты девственник.  
Лежащий лицом в подушку Баки хрюкнул откуда-то из-за плеча Стива, и тот, не оборачиваясь, саданул его локтем в ребра.  
– Я и был.  
Наверное, на лицо Тони было забавно смотреть, редко он выглядел настолько ошеломленным, Стив даже хихикнул негромко, но тут же наклонился и легко поцеловал в приоткрытые губы.  
– Извини, наверное, нужно было сказать сразу. Ты, получается, мой первый. Во всем, кроме поцелуев, – добавил Стив.  
Невидимый Баки теперь уже откровенно заржал, кровать затряслась.  
– Заткнись, – посоветовал Стив через плечо.  
– Я был настолько хорош, что даже Капитан Америка не устоял? – пробормотал Тони себе под нос, пытаясь прийти в себя, но Стив только скептически дернул бровью и посмотрел с укоризной.  
– Ты ведь осознаешь, что когда ты находишься в моей постели, голый и в засосах, сила твоего осуждения слегка меркнет? – слабо спросил Тони, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
– Нифига не меркнет, – авторитетно заявил Баки со своей стороны кровати. – Этот засранец может излучать стоваттное осуждение, даже сидя по уши в мусорном бачке с подбитым глазом.  
– Барнс, ты не помогаешь. У меня моральная травма. Оказывается, я развратил национальный символ Америки, трахнул девяностолетнего девственника…  
– Что мне непонятно, так почему ты говоришь так, будто участвовал в этом в полном одиночестве, – Стив пожал плечами и улегся на спину, переставая нависать. – Насколько я помню, инициатива исходила от меня.  
– О, кстати, – теперь уже Баки сел, с любопытством их разглядывая – такой же голый и в засосах, но выглядящий почему-то гораздо менее монументально, чем Стив. – Эту историю я так до сих пор и не слышал…  
– Стоп! – Тони выпутался из покрывал, спустил ноги на пол и потянулся за халатом. – Я не в состоянии это обсуждать. Мне срочно нужно выпить. Пописать. Подышать воздухом. Все такое… Не балуйтесь без меня. Впрочем, балуйтесь, только не сломайте кровать, это последняя.  
Уже за закрытой дверью спальни он встал, прислонившись затылком к ровной прохладной стене, и на пару секунд зажмурился. Отсюда голосов не было слышно, звукоизоляция работала на отлично. Тони совсем не хотел слушать, о чем они там разговаривают. Эти двое… Он до сих пор не мог до конца уложить у себя в голове механику их тройственных отношений. Было странно видеть обоих своих любовников настолько близкими друг другу, настолько пропитанными нежностью и заботой друг о друге, и при этом не ощущать себя обделенным и лишним. Тони знал себя, знал наизусть свою эгоцентричную натуру, раз за разом сталкиваясь с невозможностью выстроить хоть какие-то работающие отношения что с женщиной, что с мужчиной. Рано или поздно всем надоедало мириться с его необязательностью и работой, люди уходили, а Тони было паршиво от того, что он не чувствовал при этом ничего, кроме облегчения. Куда лучше и проще было с одноразовыми партнерами: яркий секс, быстрый сон, новая отличная идея и спокойный день в мастерской, когда никто не стоит над душой и не требует внимания, времени и эмоциональной реакции…  
Собственно, со Стивом в самом начале так и получилось. Тони эту историю помнил и совсем не хотел слышать, как Стив пересказывает другу, что их привело в общую постель. Если быстрый злой и отчаянный секс у закопченной стенки в полуразрушенном здании в принципе можно назвать общей постелью. Не было у них тогда ничего общего, кроме клокочущего в жилах адреналина и горечи близкого взрыва на языке. Тони было тошно, он нарывался и нарвался – надеялся на пару ударов по морде, даже костюм деактивировал – а получил обрушившегося на него всей своей огромной массой Стива, поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы, и сводящую с ума ладонь у себя в штанах... Надо сказать, это его хорошо отрезвило в тот раз. Наглядная демонстрация того, что он не один, кому так паршиво, одиноко и до одури хочется жить, примиряла с фирменным занудством Стива, его командным тоном и тотальным контролем, в плане которого кэп мог переплюнуть и известного параноика Фьюри. Тони был на тот момент один, у Стива тоже никого не было. Тони время от времени было нужно спустить пар, Стив… вероятно, Стив тоже был не лишен сексуальных потребностей. Это могло сработать.  
Они почти не разговаривали во время своих встреч, только секс, не слишком искушенный, но достаточно страстный, чтобы наутро чувствовать себя лучше. Они совпадали по темпераменту и не лезли друг другу в душу. Тони смутно чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает, но железобетонная невозмутимость Стива не давала возможности предположить взаимность этого чувства. И только с появлением Барнса все наконец встало на свои места…  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что кэп достался мне девочкой, – пробормотал Тони себе под нос, набирая в стакан воду. – Такой был уверенный старикашка, не дон-жуан, конечно, но знал ведь, за что держаться…  
Это все каким-то неуловимым образом меняло. Не то чтобы Тони испытывал какое-то особое благоговение перед чужой девственностью, скорей она всегда служила темой для не самых безобидных шуток. Но он знал, что для кэпа все иначе. Наверняка у Стива была масса возможностей, особенно после эксперимента и эффекта сыворотки. Но он почему-то терпел и берег себя – чтобы выкинуть сбереженное на ветер после не самого успешного боя, с не самым приятным человеком и не в самой романтичной обстановке... Как же ему паршиво было, как одиноко и неприкаянно, до какого же отчаянья он тогда себя довел, их несгибаемый упорный капитан?..  
Тони вылил недопитую воду в раковину и со стуком поставил стакан в мойку. Даже думать не хотелось, к чему бы они пришли, если бы не появился Баки Барнс с уже своими проблемами, со своим яростным жизнелюбием, легким характером и потрясающей способностью разряжать любые конфликтные ситуации парой слов и улыбкой. Наверняка ни к чему хорошему…

...Они лежали рядом, почти друг на друге, обнаженные, медовые в теплом свете ночника: Баки на спине, Стив – на животе, переплетясь длинными ногами, обнимая друг друга руками, касались, лениво ласкались, смотрели друг другу в глаза, улыбаясь и еле слышно переговариваясь. Было немного неловко вклиниваться между ними, разбивать спаянные объятия, но почему-то Тони точно знал, что так будет только лучше для каждого из них. Это было как с механизмами, что-то вроде озарения. Что сделать, как соединить детали, чтобы оно наконец заработало плавно и без сбоев? Не давать Стиву зациклиться на Баки. Не допустить, чтобы Баки попал в эмоциональную зависимость от единственного человека в своей жизни и профукал шанс на создание новой, действительно независимой личности. Не позволить втянуть себя в романтическую связь со всеми этими обязательствами и неизбежными разочарованиями, но получать достаточно секса, тепла и привязанности, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким миллиардером-извращенцем, который самые близкие отношения сумел завести только с электронным дворецким…  
– Мистер Старк, – наконец позвал его Баки, запрокинув голову и свесившись с кровати. – Мы еще ничего не сломали. Не желаете присоединиться и исправить это досадное упущение?  
– Нет, мы ничего не будем сегодня ломать, – тут же вставил свое веское слово Стив.  
– Вечно ты портишь все веселье, – вздохнул Тони и снял халат, кинул его на пол. Висящий вниз головой Баки весело присвистнул.  
– Кажется, мы вдохновляем мистера Старка. Давай, сопляк, подвинься. Развалился на всю койку, конь здоровый.  
Стив неторопливо подвинулся, освобождая место для Тони, улыбаясь так, что от волнения и возбуждения даже пальцы на ногах поджимались. А Баки, не долго думая, перевернулся на живот и просто сгреб его в охапку, подминая под себя и целуя без лишних предисловий – сильно и напористо. И Тони ответил с не меньшим энтузиазмом, по опыту зная, что халявить в постели с этими двумя не получится.


End file.
